


Late Night Trips to CVS

by Anxiatic



Category: MCR - Fandom, frankiero - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, gerardway - Fandom, mychemicalromance
Genre: CVS, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff, Frank Iero/Gerard Way - Freeform, Frank/Gerard - Freeform, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Oneshot, awkward!Gerard, frankiero/gerardway - Freeform, frerardfanfic, gerard - Freeform, mcrfanfic, mychemicalromance - Freeform, readitdammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiatic/pseuds/Anxiatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not his fault that he's a hopeless, single 24 year old with a slight addiction to masturbating. It's also not his fault he totally forgot to restock on lube when he went shopping last week. So, why not go to CVS at 9 at night to buy lube to satisfy his needs? It's not like there's a really fucking cute, punk boy working at the cash register tonight. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Trips to CVS

......

Gerard walks into CVS with his head down, attempting to cover his shame with his greasy black hair. Buying lube on a Wednesday night isn't exactly something he goes around announcing to everyone.

Gerard just needs to get the fucking lube and get out.

It's really not his fault he's totally oblivious to the spill in front of aisle 2 that sends him falling hard on his ass.

"Fuckkk" Gerard curses as he falls.

"Oh shit, man are you okay?" comes a voice from behind.

"Uhhh sure" he croaks as he turns around and looks up.

Gerard freezes.

There, standing right before him is the most gorgeous human being ever with god knows how many fucking tattoos. His hazel eyes looking worriedly at Gerard.

Why is he looking at Gerard like that?

Oh right, he's still sitting on his ass in the mysterious spill in front of aisle 2. Gerard attempts to stand up.

"Uhh.. Do you need help?" punk boy smiles.

"No, er no, i'm good thanks" Gerard mumbles.

Okay, Gerard is totally not "good thanks". Standing up from the mysterious spill on aisle 2 is way harder than it looks, especially when he can smell the really nice, sweet scent of strawberries radiating from cute guy.

Being as clumsy as Gerard is, he practically slips again trying to get up but something catches him midway. Someone, actually.

When Gerard looks up, of course, there's the stupidly adorable punk boy holding him in his arms keeping him up.

Shit, Gerard really needs to stop getting out of his house. Being a hermit is totally better than experiencing these painfully awkward encounters with really hot dudes.

"Uh, you look really comfortable in my arms but you're kind of heavier than you look, dude" mutters punk guy with his breath hot in Gerard's ear.

Oh my god, can this get more embarrassing? Gerard quickly straightens up.

"Thanks, your arms are just nice to be in" Gerard responds. Did he just say that out loud? "Wait.. No, I mean " Gerard rambles.

"I'm Frank" hot guy, Frank, giggles.

"Gerard" he mumbles.

"Sorry about that by the way, they really need someone to get this spill cleaned up" Frank apologizes.

"Yeah, that would have been great before I, like you know, fell" Gerard chuckles.

"Yeah, I'll uhh see you around?" Frank smiles.

"Uh uh totally I I mean s-sure" Gerard stutters.

"You're cute" Frank smiles before walking off.

Gerard mentally face palms himself. What kind of person gets a crush on a random cute guy in CVS on a trip to buy lube. Also, why did he call him cute?

Gerard walks straight to the back, gets the bottle he normally gets and walks to the register. He really needs to get out of here before he gets a boner thinking about those fucking cute lips kissing up his neck and sucking on his collar bone. He's going to really need this lube tonight.

He places the container of lube on the counter, not looking up, while he searches for his wallet in his pockets.

"Did you find everything okay"

Gerard almost drops his wallet.

Fuck.

Gerard looks up and of course there is stupidly adorable Frank, smiling with his stupid lip ring and long hair that's just calling for Gerard's fingers to pull and mess up. Why hadn't Gerard noticed the boy worked here? His face really is mesmerizing, Gerard smiles to himself.

"Yeah uh thanks" Gerard responds nervously.

"Nice wallet" Frank giggles, pointing at Gerard's batman wallet.

"Thanks, you uh like batman?" Gerard smiles shyly.

"Who fucking doesn't?" Frank explaims while he scans the bottle of lube.

"Anything else, Gerard?" Frank smiles.

How does Frank know his name? Oh yeah, he told him. Another thought pops into his head.

Oh my god, he just saw the lube Gerard bought. This is embarrassing.

"Yeah uh no" Gerard mumbles.

"What's your number?" Frank asks.

Gerard's head shoots up, "what".

"I, uh need it for the uh system" Frank blushes pointing at the cashier.

Oh yeah, duh "uh 310-641-2896" Frank types it on the computer, then grabs a pen and pencil.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that for me again" Frank smirks.

"310-641-2896" Gerard blushes.

"Okay, thanks" Frank looks up at Gerard.

"Here's your receipt and bag and my phone number. You should totally call me later" Frank smiles.

Gerard grabs his bag and giggles, yeah he'll totally go that.

 

Right after he breaks in his new bottle of lube of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think?


End file.
